supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Transform Your City
�� Envelop your city in an aura of magic and transform it with these amazing Halloween-themed building covers! �� Get new Halloween covers for the Bridge, the Lighthouse and many other buildings! *Some of the covers are unique: the ones for the Bridge, Lighthouse, Administration, School, and Stationery Shop. *The rest - 27 kinds of covers - are not unique, so you can get 1 cover for 1 building at a time. **For example: if you win a cover for a bakery, you might win one more cover for another bakery a few spells later. The covers go on and on, you can get as many as you want. *The covers will remain available on your account forever once you obtain them. They do not disappear after Halloween, and you can change them any time you like. *Playkot's advice is to use all the magic you have and not save anything. sc-decorate-city-buildings1.PNG sc-decorate-city-buildings2.PNG sc-decorate-city-buildings3.PNG sc-decorate-city-buildings4.PNG 'Timing:' Offer ends October 31, 2018 @ 16:00 UTC (12:00 EST) 'How to get Magic' 'There are 3 ways to get Magic:' 1. From previous past events *On previous quests, rewards were given that included "Magic", which is what you will spend on this offer, to get the decorated buildings. 2. Collect profits from the following buildings: *Haunted Manor: (2-3 Magic every 18 hours) *Dracula's Castle: (1-2 Magic every 24 hours) *"Scary Wagon" Ride: (3-5 Magic every 24 hours) *Haunted House: (1-2 Magic every 5 hours) *Scary Hotel: (2-3 Magic every 16 hours) 3. Use the sale offer: 'How to use Magic' IMPORTANT! - when you apply the cover, the building will be collected from if it's matured! *Don't forget to fill the building with again, if needed! Each cover can be unlocked for 10 Magic. 1. Click on the "Cast a spell" button. 10 Magic will be deducted from your bank. *You will receive a cover for one of 32 random buildings. 2. You can choose to apply that cover immediately, or wait to apply it at a later time. *Click "Apply" to be taken to a location with one or more of that building. *Click on one of the paintbrush icons to choose which one of the buildings you'd like to cover with the decoration. 3. If you choose not to apply the cover immediately, you can: *Choose to "Cast another spell" - which will start over at step #1 again *Close the window using the red "X" at the top right corner - which will put the cover in storage for you to use at a later time. 4. Covers not used immediately will be put in storage. *Go to your Storage window *Select the appropriate tab on the left (Infrastructure, Residences or Business) and find the cover that's stored for the building you want to decorate *Click "Apply", and follow the same instructions as step #2 5. To remove a cover from a building: *Click on the building you want to change. 'Remember, matured buildings will be collected from if you click it! ' *Click on the paintbrush icon in the top left corner of the pop-up window *Use the arrows to toggle between the regular building and the decorated building *Click "Apply" *The cover will be returned to your Storage, so you can use it on another building if you choose. Category:Gameplay